Meeting of the Prankster Duos
by bookybookworm
Summary: The Gods and the Quorat have decided to make their children meet. First, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Alex and Jacob Teller meet. Other characters will come in. Crack One-shot, but I may do a sequel. Rated K . No pairings.


**Yes, yes I know, I should be writing my other stories, but I've hit writer's block on them so... **

**This is a crossover with no plot including two of my favourite book series.**

**The Shapeshifter, by Ali Sparkes featuring Jacob and Alex Teller**

**Percy Jackson, by Rick Riordan featuring Connor and Travis Stoll.**

**All in Alex's POV because he's cute.**

**After the Titan War and after Stirring the Storm.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**MEETING OF THE PRANKSTER DUOS**

Me and my brother, Jacob, were playing Trivial Pursuit with Dax and Lisa looking on, when we disappeared in a flash of golden light. We could hear Dax and Lisa screaming for help but then my older brother and I were transported to a room.

Just as we had stood up from the hard floor we had collided with, another pair of people fell to the ground. They immediately jumped up, and were brandishing glowing knives.

"Woah!" I said. "Put the knife down!"

"You can see them?" one of the boys asked in an American accent. They looked exactly the same.

"Of course we can see them!" Jacob said. "How did we get here in the first place? Who are you?"

"I am the great Connor Stoll, and this is my older brother, Travis!" Conner said dramatically.

"I knew you weren't twins!" Jacob said.

"Of course!" Travis said arrogantly. "Who are you?"

"I am the great Alex Teller, and this is my older brother, Jacob!" I said, mimicking Connor. "We're not twins either."

"As much as I liked this chat, we need to go now!" Jacob said. "Sartre will be freaking out."

As he said this, a note came floating down. Travis picked it up. It read,

'_Dear Alex, Connor, Travis and Jacob_,

'_We have gathered you here because we felt like the COLA and D-Demigod world should join.'_

Travis stumbled on the word demigod.

"You're Demigods?" I asked. Connor nodded.

"What does COLA stand for?" Travis asked.

Jacob replied, "Children Of Limitless Abilities."

We all looked at each other in awe, the Travis continued to read.

_'You must introduce yourselves, then some special guests from Fenton Lodge and Camp H-Half-Blood will arrive._

_'From the G-Gods and the Quorat.'_

Travis said the last name as a question, but me and Jacob looked at each other excitedly. We had a mental conversation. And by mentally, I mean telepathically.

_'That's were Dax and Spook went, isn't it?'_ I 'said'.

_'Yeah, that's from our mothers' planet, isn't it?'_ Jacob replied.

We stopped 'talking' and looked over to Connor and Travis.

"What were you doing?" Travis asked suspiciously. I snuck a look inside his head. He was thinking that we were monsters. What? I realised I was looking at Travis strangely, so I quickly turned away.

"Nothing," Jacob smiled, and made the two syllables drag out, making himself sound suspicious.

Ahh, the perks of being a telepath.

Suddenly, another, smaller note landed on my face.

I read it out loud.

_'Dear Alex, Connor, Travis, and Jacob,_

_'INTRODUCE YOURSELVES NOW!'_

I shouted that, just to get on their nerves. The other brothers glared at me, then I moved on.

_'From the Gods and the Quorat.'_

"Okay, fine, we'll go first," I said.

"My name is Alex Teller, and I am a telepath, and can mimic anyone's voices."

Travis and Connor stared at me in shock. "A telepath?" Travis said. "As in, reading minds?"

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "So's Jacob. So I can tell that you have a crush on someone called Katie."

Connor tried to stifle his laughter. I grinned at them.

"And, you said... You can mimic?" Connor asked.

Jacob repeated what he said, in the exact same voice. "Woah," Travis said in awe.

"Okay, my name is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, the Greek God, and prankster extraordinaire," Connor said.

My mouth flew open. "You're part God?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Travis said. "Oh, and look what I found!" He held up my wallet.

"How did you-?" I asked, bewildered. Then I snatched my wallet back.

"Hermes is the God of thieves, as well as a bunch of other stuff," Connor said, casually waving Jacob's wallet.

Jacob grabbed his wallet back.

Suddenly, another bright flash came, and Dax, Spook, and two other people I didn't know came tumbling down.

Connor arrived to the group first. He pulled up a really pale goth boy who radiated death. "Nikkikins!" Connor said in mock happiness. "How lovely to see you!"

'Nikkikins' growled under his breath. Travis walked up to the girl. "Hi Pinecone Face!" Travis said. And he immediately got a slap on his cheek. Travis just grinned, as if this was a daily occurrence.

Me and Jacob walked over to Dax and Spook. They were arguing, as always.

"Jones!" Spook was saying. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Dax said. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, what is that smell?" He looked over to the other group. "They - they smell of weird stuff."

"Okay..." I dragged the word out. "Let me introduce you to my new acquaintances, Travis and Connor Stoll!"

Travis and Connor waved. "These are our friends!" Connor said.

"No, we're not!" the boy and girl chorused.

Travis and Connor had obviously explained something, because they weren't killing us, but they had weapons, and looked distrustful.

"Who're you?" Spook sneered.

The girl sneered back. "None of your business!"

Me and Jacob stifled our laughter. Dax was sniggering too.

"Now, now, be nice!" Travis said. "This is Thalia G-" He stopped and looked at Thalia. "And this is Nico di Angelo."

"This is Daxesh Jones," I started, then amended, "Dax Jones, and this is Spencer Williams," I said. Then I caught Spook glaring, so I said, "But he likes to be called Spook, and I'm Alex, and this is Jacob."

"Spook?" Thalia said, laughing. "What sorta name is that?"

Spook grumbled, but didn't say anything.

A note came floating down. It said,

_'Dear COLAs and Demigods,_

_'Please explain everything to Thalia, Nico, Dax and Spook. Then you can introduce yourselves properly._

_'From the Gods and the Quorat.'_

The newbies bombarded us with questions, so we had to explain everything all over again.

Then we introduced ourselves properly.

"My name is Alex Teller, and I am a telepath, and a mimic." Then I demonstrated my abilities, I did an impression of Spook snogging himself in a mirror, and we were all in hysterics except for Spook, of course.

Jacob's turn. "I'm Jacob Teller, and I am also a telepath, and a mimic."

This time, he talked in all of our brains.

Then Connor and Travis went. "We are Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, the God of Thieves, Travellers, Messengers, and a whole bunch of other stuff, and official pranksters of Camp Half-Blood!"

Then they stole Spook's watch, and were attempting to do the same to Dax, but he heard them, and found out. Thalia and Nico looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Connor whined.

Dax grinned, and said, "Dax Jones, Shapeshifter."

Then he turned into a fox.

The demigods stepped back with cries of shock. But Dax then turned into a falcon, then an otter, his newest form.

Then he shifted into a boy again, and grinned. "I have great hearing and sense of smell. Thalia smells like the sky, and Nico smells like a - a corpse."

He looked embarrassed, but the demigods - aside from Nico - fell over laughing. They pushed Nico forward, and told him to introduce himself.

"Er, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, God of the Underworld and Riches, and Ghost King," Nico said. Then he lifted a hand, and a skeleton rose up from the ground, and did a dance before sinking back.

"Woah!" I shouted. That was awesome!

Then it was Spook's turn. "Spook Williams, Glamourist. I'm an illusionist," Spook said boredly. Then he waved his hand, and a parrot flew above Dax's head, then pooped on him, before disappearing.

We all laughed, then Dax asked, "What happened?"

"You didn't see it?" Thalia said, confused.*

"Since I'm part animal, I can't see illusions at all. Spook's just a normal person to me!" Dax said. Spook growled.

"My turn!" Thalia said. "Prepare to be amazed! I am Thalia Grace, but if you ever say my surname I will kill you," she started, twirling a knife in her hands. "I am the daughter of Zeus, Lord of the sky, King of the Gods!" She made a lightning bolt appear, and it hit the ground right next to Nico. Nico growled, and I figured he wouldn't be an easy enemy. "I am also the Lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis - we are immortal girls who never date ever!" she added, glaring at the boys (the whole room).

Then, yet another flash of light came. Mia, Lisa, Gideon, Luke, and four other people, three girls and a boy I didn't know fell to the ground.

We were used to this by now. We explained the Demigods and COLAs to them, and introduced ourselves.

It was finally the newbies' turn.

The demigods were staring at Mia, and we COLAs cursed. The Mia Effect! I snapped my fingers to get their attention, and Mia ran away to hide.

"You have been experiencing the Mia Effect," I said mysteriously. "She has gone because all of you were drooling over her."

The other group looked embarrassed. "What's the Mia Effect?" the unknown boy asked.

"We'll tell you later. First, introductions!" Jacob said.

Lisa walked forward. "Lisa Hardman, dowser, medium, clairvoyant and telepath."

"A what?" Nico asked.

Lisa sighed irritably. "A dowser is someone who finds stuff using mind, a medium is someone who can talk to the dead, clairvoyant is that I can sort of see into the future, and I can read minds." She said all this while checking her nails.

"You talk to dead people?" Nico said interestedly.

"More like they invade my head!" Lisa grumbled. "There's this girl named Zoe Nightshade wanting to talk to you." Lisa looked at Thalia. Thalia's eyes widened. "She says '_I thank thee for being the Lieutenant of Artemis_.' Whatever that means."

"That's so cool!" Travis said. Thalia gulped and her eyes widened even more.

Then the demigod boy walked forward. "I am Percy Jackson, son of the great god Posiedon, who is God of the sea. I bear the curse of Achilles!" Then he made water come from somewhere, and it splashed everyone apart from Percy.

The blonde girl screamed, "Seaweed Brain!" and suddenly all of us were dry.

"Wait! What's the curse of Chillies?" Gideon asked. Always thinking of food.

"Achilles, and it means I'm invincible," Percy replied. Then he pulled out a pen, uncapped it and was holding a bronze sword. Then he stabbed himself in the gut.

But it just hit him, then bounced off. "That's so cool!" we all yelled, while Percy smirked proudly.

Then Gideon and Luke walked forward. "I am Gideon Reader, and this is my twin brother, Luke," he started. The demigods winced at Luke's name, but I thought nothing of it. "Luke can't speak, but we are telekinetics!" Luke rolled his eyes, and they lifted their hands up. Dax started rising up.

Dax growled. "Seriously, I think you did that enough times in development!"

We all cracked up when Dax fell in his bum after that comment.

Then it was one of the girl's turn. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom and war. I don't have any powers, but I can kick your butts!" she said. We all took an involuntary step back.

"And she has super smarts!" Thalia said.

Then the other girl walked forward. "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am not a demigod, but I am the Oracle," she said. She looked at our questioning glances and said, "I can see into the future - or well, the future mugs me from time to time."

We all laughed. Mia had been hiding in the corner, but then we called her out.

Immediately, the group started drooling. Yes, even that sourpuss Nico. I snapped my fingers once again, and they all looked back to me. "Snap out of it!" I said.

"You can't blame them, Alex!" Gideon said. "I remember you were following her round for a whole week!"

Mia smiled, then said, "My name Mia Cooper and I'm a healer."

Gideon smiled evilly and said, "Are you going to demonstrate? 'Cause I can-"

"GIDEON!" we all shouted. I said, "Sorry, whenever we meet someone new Gid hurts someone and makes Mia heal it." Everyone laughed.

A final letter came tumbling down.

_'Dear COLAs, Demigods, and Rachel,' it said._

_'We hope you have come to trust each other, and enjoy your time here._

_'We will send you back, but you can't tell anyone, not even Chiron or Principal Sartre._

_'You will meet again soon._

_'From the Gods and the Quorat.'_

A huge light enveloped us, and we fell back into Fenton College. Thankfully, no one was around.

"Well, what do you think we do now?" Dax asked.

"Well, we carry on with our normal lives, of course!" Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

And so we did.

* * *

**Lame ending, sorry, but I hope you enjoy! There might be a sequel... Maybe. Review!**


End file.
